


stay the night

by memeingfultrash



Series: leopika supremacy [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Bottom Kurapika, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Kurapika being a shithead because it's his god given right, Leorio being loud and dramatic to protect his feelings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, kurapika pick up the phone challenge, leorio the coochie man, please for the love of god just talk it out, top leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: The knock sounded on his door late at night - or extremely early in the morning - as it always did.He debated on not answering the door, on letting Kurapika feel just as ignored as he’d made Leorio feel all these years, but he’d always been weak when it came to the Kurta.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186709
Comments: 20
Kudos: 256





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> i believe in leopika supremacy

The knock sounded on his door late at night - or extremely early in the morning - as it always did. 

Leorio had been almost certain that Kurapika would never come back after the last time he’d visited, over six months ago. He’d turned up bloody and beaten on Leorio’s doorstep after months of ignoring the older man. Leorio, unable to handle seeing the Kurta so roughed up, had begged and pleaded for Kurapika to let him help, or Killua or Gon,  _ please.  _ He loved him and he couldn’t bear to see him suffer unnecessarily anymore  _ please, Kurapika! _

Kurapika had reacted to his confession about as well as Leorio had expected, which meant  _ not really at all.  _ He had simply fixed that gaze on Leorio before telling him that as soon as he was patched up, he was leaving. It had sounded a lot like  _ goodbye forever,  _ something that was confirmed when Kurapika disappeared off of the face of the earth and answered not even Killua or Gon this time. Leorio very much believed Kurapika was dead after four solid months of radio silence. 

That didn’t stop him from texting and calling at least once a day, just in case. 

Before, the only reason Leorio would have been up at this time was due to studying, but now it was because he had achieved his goal and was a few months into his residency. In fact, he had just gotten off a twenty hour shift an hour before the knock sounded. 

He debated on not answering the door, on letting Kurapika feel just as ignored as he’d made Leorio feel all these years, but he’d always been weak when it came to the Kurta. 

He opened the door wide and turned his back immediately, walking into the living room and beginning to set up his medical kit. Just because his heart was beating out of his chest in pain and relief due to the fact that the man he loved was  _ there  _ and  _ alive  _ didn’t mean he wasn’t still hurt, and angry. 

“Leorio.”

Leorio grunted in acknowledgement but didn’t offer much else in terms of conversation. Kurapika stayed standing in the middle of the room after shutting and locking the front door. It was quiet for a long, tense moment. 

“Are you going to say anything?” the blond wondered. 

“What’d’ya want, a welcome home?” Leorio snarked, finally meeting the blond’s eyes. They were studying him, an emotion the older one couldn’t name swimming in them. “Just sit down and let me patch you up so you can leave again.”

Kurapika could feel his own chest tightening up with guilt as he studied the man in front of him. Leorio looked like a wounded animal backed into a corner, Kurapika thought. And he did that to him. 

“I’m not hurt.”

Leorio rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the stubble scratch his palms. 

“Then why are you here, Kurapika?”

His voice was heavy, and resigned. Kurapika had never heard his name in that tone before. 

“I wanted to see you.”

“Don’t.”

The way it sounded felt like a slap in the face, making Kurapika’s eyes widen. 

“Leorio-”

“No, fuck you, you know?” Leorio said, looking at the blond helplessly. “I spend every waking moment wondering if you’re alive, if you’re okay, if you’re eating, if you’re sleeping, if you’re hurt, if you’re wearing your binder for too long, or if you’re dying. I call you every time I have a free moment, and I watch my phone waiting for you to call. For you to answer a text. I watch over Killua and Gon and assure them that you’re okay and that you’re going to come back when I don’t even fucking know that for myself! I confess my love for you and beg you to accept our help and you can’t even  _ answer a fucking phone call?”  _

Kurapika’s mouth stayed shut as Leorio continued, eyes wide because he’d been on the receiving end of Leorio’s temper before, but never something like this. 

“I get how important this was to you, but have you ever fucking considered how important you are to us? To  _ me?”  _

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed and he glared at Leorio, fingers tightening around the strap of his bag defiantly. 

“You could’ve never gotten me to stop what I was doing.”

“ _ I wasn’t asking you to!”  _ Leorio bellowed. “I never would have asked you to stop searching for your clan’s eyes. I was asking for a  _ text,  _ Kurapika. I was asking you to answer the phone every once in a while to let me know you’re relatively okay. And I thought our relationship ran deeper than my ability to stitch you up, but it’s clear to me now that all I am is  _ convenient  _ for you.”

The blond took off his bag and threw it down onto Leorio’s table, walking up to and looking down at the taller man since he was still sitting. 

“You have no idea how I feel about you, or Killua, or Gon,” Kurapika said, voice low and dangerous. “Don’t talk to me like you get to decide that.”

Leorio stood slowly, making Kurapika slowly tilt his head back in order to keep eye contact. He wasn’t going to let Leorio’s stupid height make him think he had the upper hand or scare him into submission. 

“You already told me how you felt when you decided to disappear after my confession. You told me how you felt every time you let me go to voicemail. You told me how you felt every time you pushed me away.  _ I know how you feel about me.” _

Kurapika felt a little sick. He knew now, in retrospect, that his actions were shitty. At the time he was making those actions, he didn’t care about anything other than recovering the eyes, kind of convinced that he wouldn’t live long enough to deal with the consequences. But now he was getting to see what he’d done to Leorio, someone who loved him. 

Someone who  _ loved  _ him. 

Kurapika knew that Leorio had started his residency, but he could see that the exhaustion that Leorio carried was not from the hospital. It wasn’t the long hours he was working, or the stressful situations his unit saw. Of course, some of it was, but the heaviness that weighed on Leorio was present long before his residency. 

It was from Kurapika. 

This reunion was not going the way the blond had expected. Had he expected hugs and kisses and immediate forgiveness? Of course not. He wasn’t stupid, and he’d never been the optimistic type. But he hadn’t expected to see Leorio so hurt, so angry, so beaten down. 

It had been quiet and Leorio continued staring down at Kurapika. He could tell the blond was thinking deeply about something, could see the way Kurapika’s eyes were studying his face and body. Finally, Kurapika spoke quietly.

“Do you still love me?”

Leorio inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, bowing his head. All of the anger seemed to slip out of him until all that was left was slumped shoulders and a heavy heart. 

“Don’t ask me that.”

He felt a cool hand wrap hesitantly around his wrist. 

“I’m here now, Leorio.”

He didn’t open his eyes until a weight hit his chest and pressure appeared around his waist. He glanced down and saw the top of a blond head. It took him a moment before he sighed heavily and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurapika, one large hand holding the back of his head while the other held him close. 

Kurapika lifted his head to meet Leorio’s eyes once more, looking more open than he had in years. 

“I missed you, Leorio.”

That simple sentiment made Leorio’s anger flare up - perhaps irrationally - once more. He ignored the warmth in his chest at the statement, focused more on the heat crawling in his veins because Kurapika didn’t  _ have  _ to miss Leorio, he made it that way. 

“Shut up,” Leorio growled. He grabbed Kurapika by the chin and crashed their lips together, not allowing himself to savor it and instead making it rough from the start. 

Kurapika let out a startled moan and Leorio used it to his advantage, using his grip in order to move the blond how he wanted and push his tongue into the other’s mouth. He pulled back and met the Kurta’s eyes, which looked suspiciously tinted. 

Kurapika panted lightly, looking up at Leorio without fear. He seemed to be anticipating the taller’s next move. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Leorio asked simply. He was sure that Kurapika could read his intentions all over his face, he knew that no one understood him more than the man in front of him. 

It was a long moment before Kurapika whispered out his answer. 

“No.”

Their lips were pressed together as soon as the word left Kurapika’s mouth, sweet noises leaving the blond at the feeling of Leorio’s big hands all over him. Leorio pulled away once more, satisfied with the flush on the blond’s skin. 

“Let’s go to my room.”

Kurapika nodded, grabbing Leorio’s open hand. “Okay.”

They walked to Leorio’s room before Leorio laid him flat on his back on the bed and hovered over him, kissing him deep. Kurapika tried to wrap his arms around Leorio before his hands were caught by the taller’s and pushed into the sheets above his head. He saw the action that could have been hot as what it actually was. 

_ Don’t touch me.  _

The guilt bubbled up in his chest as he thought about how Leorio felt right now, at the fact that he couldn’t handle having Kurapika’s hands on him because he was already thinking about Kurapika  _ leaving.  _

“I’m sorry,” Kurapika gasped, Leorio kissing at his neck and scratching his pale skin with his stubble. “I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

Leorio hummed noncommittally, likely not taking the blond seriously after all this time. 

“Doesn’t mean anything, you’ll do it again,” Leorio murmured against Kurapika’s skin as he started unbuttoning the dreadful dress shirt Kurapika had to wear. 

“I won’t,” Kurapika moaned, warm, rough hands skirting down his now-bare sides. “Leorio, I won’t.”

“Okay,” Leorio agreed easily, but the blond could tell it wasn’t genuine. Leorio looked up at him before giving him a kiss. “Can I take this off?”

Leorio slipped his fingers under Kurapika’s binder, but he didn’t intend that particular action to be sexual. He was checking the tightness of it, because he knew that Kurapika had likely worn it far longer than medically acceptable. He also knew that Kurapika knew what he was doing. 

Kurapika nodded at him and he helped the blond ease it off, noticing the tension in his shoulders ease with the ability to breathe. Leorio knew that Kurapika could read him better than anyone else, but he also knew that he could read Kurapika the same way. 

Leorio rubbed his thumbs along Kurapika’s ribcage, asking a silent question.  _ Can I touch you? _

Kurapika pushed his chest up in response. 

Leorio’s tongue licked flat over one of Kurapika’s nipples, thumb rubbing circular over the other. The blond moaned, shifting his hips to try and get some friction. Leorio pushed his thigh between his legs, stomach tight with the knowledge that Kurapika’s underwear was likely sticking to him. 

“ _ Leorio,”  _ Kurapika cried out, seemingly not able to decide if he wanted to push up toward Leorio’s mouth or down into his thigh. “Please, please.”

Leorio pulled back to strip himself of his shirt, not bothering to straighten his hair out as he looked down at the Kurta man in his bed. He was looking up at Leorio with lidded eyes that were borderline needy, yet filled with emotions like guilt, care, curiosity, face and chest flushed pink and panting quietly. 

Leorio wanted to savor the moment, to study Kurapika and memorize every detail about now, but he knew he was running out of time before the blond had to leave. So with that thought, a little returning anger and despair, he continued. 

And don’t get Leorio wrong, the anger wasn’t necessarily directed toward Kurapika. Well, it  _ was,  _ but it was more toward his circumstances. Kurapika shouldn’t have gone through something so traumatic, shouldn’t have had to take on a job bigger than himself on his own, shouldn’t have felt the need to push him and Killua and Gon away. But it was easier to tell himself that he was mad at Kurapika. 

He helped the blond kick off his pants and stripped himself of the rest of his clothing before connecting their lips once more. He wasn’t letting Kurapika touch him or run his hands on him reverently, the way he was touching Kurapika. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle the phantom feelings once Kurapika left, and he was more than happy to let the blond think he just had a kink for holding his sexual partners down. 

A few minutes later found Leorio between Kurapika’s thighs, kissing everywhere except the wetness that called for him. Kurapika was whining, shifting his hips to try and get Leorio where he wanted him. 

“ _ Leorio,”  _ Kurapika gasped. Leorio hummed in response, taking hold of Kurapika’s toned thighs and throwing them over his own broad shoulders. 

“Is there something you want?”

Leorio’s voice was deep and steady, sending chills up Kurapika’s spine. He nodded, whispering please again. 

“Ask for it.”

Kurapika groaned again, but it was more embarrassed. “Leorio…” 

The man just hummed again. 

“Eat me out,” Kurapika said quietly, face flushing bright red. “Please, Leorio.”

The older man’s response was a tongue tracing his folds, making him moan.    
Leorio’s grip on Kurapika’s thighs was firm, holding him open despite all his squirming. Leorio didn’t know it, but he was fulfilling something of a fantasy for Kurapika, who had imagined Leorio’s brute strength in the bedroom once or twice. Had he known it would be this hot in execution, being forced to take whatever pleasure Leorio decided to give him, he might have answered a few more phone calls. 

Leorio pressed his tongue flat against Kurapika’s clit before circling it, making the blond’s hand fly down to rest in the taller man’s hair and swear. The noises in the room were lewd, embarrassing,  _ loud,  _ but Kurapika couldn’t find the shame within himself as he grew closer to orgasm. 

Meanwhile, Leorio was having the time of his life. He could admit that giving oral was one of his favorite things to do in bed. He loved to feel thighs trembling against his shoulders as he dove in, loved to feel fingers scratching his scalp and loved to hear the noises that he could force out. Of course, there was something about it being  _ Kurapika  _ this time that made it all the better. 

He pushed his tongue into Kurapika’s entrance, who kicked out his right foot, heel pressing into Leorio’s back. He hummed in approval, one of his arms wrapping fully around Kurapika’s hip from underneath in order to rub his clit with a thumb. Kurapika’s moans took on a desperate edge as he started trying to push Leorio back. 

“I’m going to cum,” Kurapika gasped, sounding overwhelmed. His attempts to get away from the mounting pleasure increased as Leorio ignored him, holding him steady and licking into him more firmly. Kurapika let out a sob. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Leorio!”

The ache in Leorio’s jaw was his favorite kind of ache, and he ignored it in favor of doubling his efforts to get Kurapika off. Finally, the tension building in Kurapika snapped, legs shaking around Leorio’s head and  _ wet.  _

Kurapika seemed to be swearing in a mix of Kurta and English, Leorio’s name interspersed between the two. Leorio continued to lick contentedly at Kurapika, cleaning him and helping him through his orgasm until he relaxed. He let the pale legs fall off his shoulders as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He made his way up Kurapika’s body, hands on his waist, and kissed him deep. 

Kurapika accepted the kiss, feeling a little desperate and raw. He reached up and placed his hands on either side of Leorio’s face, thumbs rubbing the scratchy surface of his cheeks and holding him in place. He jerked and whimpered when two fingers rubbed his clit before prodding at his entrance. 

“Leorio,” he gasped. One of his hands left Leorio’s face to grab at his wrist, to keep him from continuing because Kurapika was so  _ sensitive.  _

“Feel good?” Leorio rasped, the tip of his middle finger sinking into Kurapika. The blond made a startled noise, clipped nails kissing crescents into Leorio’s wrist. 

“Too good,” Kurapika said, sounding a little frantic as his thighs started to tremble involuntarily as Leorio continued to finger him. “Oh  _ god,  _ Leorio, please-”

“You can take it,” Leorio growled lowly, making Kurapika groan. “Or do you need me to stop?”

Despite the teasing, borderline sadistic nature of Leorio’s tone, Kurapika could tell that the question was genuine. He knew that if he told Leorio to stop, he would. 

Kurapika turned bright red, but shook his head. 

The smile on Leorio’s face was something satisfied as he sunk in a second finger and attached his lips to the side of Kurapika’s neck. 

Leorio pushed his fingers into Kurapika’s warmth, curling his fingers up and biting down on his neck with a vengeance and hearing the loud cry of pleasure the blond let out. He didn’t gentle his actions, choosing instead to abuse the spot inside Kurapika and scraping his teeth against the bite mark he just left.  _ Yeah,  _ he thought to himself. He was going to give Kurapika a reason to come back, to get himself back to Leorio  _ alive.  _

One of Kurapika’s hands snuck down and wrapped around Leorio, who moaned against his neck. Kurapika moaned himself. 

“You’re big,” he blurted without thinking. “Are you going to fit?”

Leorio let out a breathless chuckle before thrusting into Kurapika’s hand and kissing him hard. “Flattery isn’t necessary, you already got me in bed.”

Before Kurapika could snark that he’d never flatter Leorio, a third finger was slipping inside him and fucking him perfectly, knowing exactly where to press in order to maximize his pleasure. 

He’d never been more grateful for the requirement of anatomy for doctors. 

Leorio pulled away slowly, fingers leaving Kurapika’s wetness with a quiet  _ shlick.  _ He kept his eyes on Kurapika’s as he sucked one of them into his mouth. He watched the way Kurapika tracked the movement, the way he watched Leorio’s lips. He took his finger out of his mouth before pressing the other two that were inside Kurapika to the blond’s lips. It was Kurapika’s turn to maintain eye contact as he sucked Leorio’s ring and middle finger covered in his own wetness into his mouth, hot with the filthiness of his actions. 

Leorio hummed in appreciation, pushing his fingers further into Kurapika’s mouth until he hit his gag reflex. Then he pulled them out, reaching into his bedside stand to grab a condom. He was efficient at getting it on, settling himself between Kurapika’s legs once more. 

“You want it?” Leorio asked, giving him an out. It was sweet, really, but Kurapika was going to walk out if Leorio didn’t fuck him through the matttress and told him as such. It only took about thirty seconds for Kurapika to be unsure of whether he regretted being a brat about it or not. 

The stretch was  _ incredible _ , and every time Kurapika thought they’d hit the end, Leorio  _ kept going.  _ His exhales started ending in a whine, and he began to squirm underneath the broader man. It was a pleasure unfamiliar to the smaller man, the kind where he wasn’t sure if it was too much or not enough, and Leorio hadn’t even started moving yet. 

Meanwhile Leorio was in paradise. Kurapika was  _ hot,  _ and the slide was something satisfying. That was almost nothing compared to seeing Kurapika’s reactions to Leorio sliding home, face red and eyelashes fluttering, furrowed brows and open, panting mouth. Nails were digging into Leorio’s biceps, legs lifting to wrap tight around his waist. His eyes were red, something that might have scared Leorio of the past. Now, it made him want to fuck Kurapika through the floor. 

He pulled out halfway before sinking back in, groaning at the feeling. Kurapika was letting out noises that sounded punched out of him, noisier than Leorio had ever heard him. 

“Fuck, Kurapika,” Leorio grunted, shifting the angle and grinning wildly when it made Kurapika cry out louder. He aimed for that particular spot, watching the way the blond arched a little higher with each thrust. 

“Leorio,” Kurapika gasped desperately, throwing his head back and letting out an embarrassing noise he never thought himself capable of. He grabbed onto Leorio’s wrists from where they were on either side of Kurapika’s waist, fingers dug into the skin around his hips. “Feels too good,” he slurred, pushing against the older man’s wrists which felt immovable. “Please, Leorio, can’t take it.”

“Let me make you feel good, Kurapika,” Leorio panted, thrusting harder and hissing at the sting of nails breaking the skin of his wrists. “Just let me do this for you.”

Kurapika keened high in the back of his throat, body jerking at the accidental brush of Leorio’s stomach against his clit. Tears were building in his eyes at the pleasure, and he gasped when Leorio’s right moved to rest sideways across his lower stomach. The pressure against his stomach made Leorio feel even bigger, but it was game over when his thumb began to rub circles against Kurapika’s clit. 

The tears slid down and over Kurapika’s cheeks, and his moans were broken as he cried out. Leorio was unyielding in the pleasure he gave, and Kurapika could do nothing but welcome the inevitable orgasm. 

“ _ Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes-”  _ Kurapika chanted, body bouncing against the sheets with the force of Leorio’s thrusts but unmoving from his spot as Leorio’s strong hands held him in place. He reached up with shaking hands to pull the older man into a kiss, desperate for any and all points of contact as the pleasure built in intensity. 

“Gonna come, gonna come Leorio please,  _ pleas-ah! Yes baby ah-” _

Kurapika’s body shook uncontrollably as he peaked, eyes rolling back and fingers digging into the back of Leorio’s head as well as his shoulder. He made needy noises against Leorio’s mouth, holding him close so all the taller man could do was grind into Kurapika, no room to pull out. 

It took a long moment for Kurapika to come back down to earth, trembling, out of breath, and feeling like a puddle on Leorio’s sheets. He whimpered as Leorio pulled out slowly, but wasted no time as he reached down to pull the condom off and jerk him off. 

“ _ Ah!  _ Kurapika-” Leorio gasped, screwing his eyes shut. Kurapika twisted his hand up toward the head, rubbing his thumb over the top and making Leorio moan. He continued to rub Leorio off over himself, not stopping until Leorio shot onto his stomach. 

They both caught their breath for a long moment before Leorio shifted back. Kurapika felt an uncharacteristic spike of clinginess and it must have shown, because Leorio leaned down again to kiss his forehead. 

“Just going to grab a rag from the laundry room,” he whispered. “You should go to the bathroom after I clean you up.”

Kurapika made a noise of assent, closing his eyes and feeling absolutely no drive to do as Leorio said. 

It only took a moment for Leorio to come back, warm rag in hand. Leorio was pretty sure that, had Kurapika been able, he would be purring as his stomach was wiped down. 

“Go to the bathroom,” Leorio said, nudging Kurapika and dragging him from the precipice of a well deserved nap. 

“Go to hell.”

Leorio squawked. “I am not above carrying you to the restroom, setting you on the toilet, and sitting there until you pee but I am assuming you would like to hold on to some dignity.”

Kurapika cracked open an eye because on one hand, he knew Leorio was probably not lying. On the other hand, he kind of wanted to see what would happen. 

Finally, he huffed and sat up. “Fine.”

It only took him a few minutes, but the sheets had been changed by the time he returned. Leorio was sitting with his back to Kurapika, and didn’t turn around. 

Kurapika reached down to grab Leorio’s shirt and put it on as Leorio spoke. 

“How long until you leave?”

Kurapika froze, feeling cold all of a sudden. But he fixed himself to look unaffected, even though Leorio wasn’t even looking at him. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

Leorio growled under his breath. “Obviously not.”

“Then I’m not.”

Kurapika crawled into bed, burrowing under the covers and ignoring the way Leorio’s head snapped to look at him incredulously. 

“What do you mean?”

Kurapika closed his eyes, fighting a smile. “I’m here to stay.”

“What about your mission?”

“I finished.”

“ _ Eh?!” _

He was jerked around to face Leorio, who was talking very loudly and nonstop. 

“What do you mean you finished? You’re here to stay? You don’t think you could have started with that when you walked in, Kurapika?!”

“You were very emotional, I thought I should wait for you to calm down.”

Leorio gaped at him, and he fought to hide his amusement as he closed his eyes again.

“Close your mouth, Leorio, you’ll catch flies.”

It was quiet for a long moment before the bed shifted and strong arms wrapped tight around him, a nose pushed into the back of his neck and a broad chest pressed against his back. 

“I’m yelling at you about this tomorrow, when I’m done being so happy,” Leorio threatened weakly. Kurapika pretended not to notice the feeling of tears against his neck. 

He pressed himself back and brought one of Leorio’s hands between his own before pulling it up to kiss. 

“I know.”

“I hate you so fucking much.”

“I know.”

“You’re going to make me gray before my thirties.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

Kurapika smiled, ignoring the prick behind his closed eyelids. 

“I love you, too, Leorio.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading! :D this feels different than other explicit content i've written, almost more intimate somehow? idk i just love the dynamics between these two, fanon and canon wise  
> let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
